


TIGER

by SLTventures



Category: UNIT: the New Series (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLTventures/pseuds/SLTventures
Summary: Have written Berena/ other JR characters' fic, but this my first foray into Kate Stewart and UNIT. I keep getting ideas when I am out and about for how this can progress so I hope to write more chapters, but how quickly they will appear, we shall see! Have written it in script format, I hope it reads ok. Had to put directions in (brackets) as arrows made words disappear!





	1. Chapter 1

Location: About a mile from the Serpentine Boating Lake, London  
Kate (on her mobile) Osgood? Osgood? Can you hear me?  
Osgood: Yes Ma’am…just about…there’s not much signal here  
Kate: Where are you, exactly?  
Osgood: Exactly? Well um I don’t know, exactly Ma’am. Josh said……nav….ms….ork….  
Kate: You’re breaking up, what did Josh say?  
Osgood: Josh said our navigational systems wont work around here…  
Kate: Osgood, let me speak to Josh!  
Osgood: I would, but he isnt here now. He…he said he had to go…  
Kate: Go? Go where? Has he left you on your own?!  
Osgood: He said he had to attend to a personal matter. He said it was urgent…  
Kate: It had better be bloody important to leave you there on your own! I gave him strict instructions to stay with you at all times….we don’t know what you will find…  
Osgood: I can manage on my own Kate! ….Sorry, Ma’am, I know you worry about me, but I can cope on my own….until you send back up…  
Kate: (picks up another mobile and sends an urgent text for back up, while still on the phone to Osgood) Okay, Osgood. Are you at the call-out I sent you both to investigate?  
Osgood: Yes Ma’am.  
Kate: But you’re not sure exactly where you are?  
Osgood: Yes Ma’am, I mean no ma’am. I mean I’m where you told us to go, but I don’t know what the place is.  
Kate: Didn’t Josh tell you anything about what I said?  
Osgood: (whispering) He said you asked us to come and investigate some possible alien life….but he’s dropped me off outside the Royal Albert Hall for heaven’s sake! What on earth could be alien here?  
Kate: He dropped you off?! ….  
Osgood: Yes Ma’am. He said I was to go into the Albert Hall at door 11, and head down to the basement….but I cant find a door number 11??  
Kate: Is there anyone about?  
Osgood: No, that’s the weird thing, it’s like something has happened and everyone knows about it but me, there’s no one guarding the building….there’s no one anywhere…  
Kate: Why did you just whisper before then?  
Osgood: Sorry Ma’am it’s just a habit when we talk about the things we do….and anyway for all I know these walls might have ears?!...You always taught me to be careful when we’re outside.  
Kate: Sorry Osgood. Yes you’re right it always pays to be careful….. Okay I cant get there yet so I’m sending back up for you.  
Osgood: Okay, thanks. Who’s coming? Sam or Vikram?  
Kate: Neither, they’re busy elsewhere….no it’s someone who’s been drafted in…another pair of hands… her name’s Scully…. She’s…she’s an old friend…you can trust her…  
Osgood: …Scully?  
Kate: Yes. She’ll be with you ASAP….The hall is having some excavating work done, so there’s no public admittance between door 10 and 12. If you walk around the east side, you’ll find a temporary door 11 just after the sign for the stage door….if you find a hard-hat it might be an idea to put it on….we don’t want anything to happen to that amazing brain of yours Osgood…  
Osgood: No, um, thanks Kate. Okay. Oh how will I recognise…Scully?  
Kate: (letting out an audible breath) Scully…she’s…she’s got vibrant red hair…in a bob…and she’ll probably be wearing a fabulous trouser suit…she always could rival my suits…  
Osgood: Did you used to work with her…Ma’am?  
Kate: Yes Pet, she’s an old friend…we used to work closely together….but she’s…she moved on to another division now…she’s just calling in a favour for me… I think you’ll get on…she’s a scientist too…  
Osgood: Okay Ma’am…Kate…thank you….you…will you be joining us?  
Kate: I want to, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to for a while yet. I’ve got so many wretched meetings this morning. I’m counting on you to do a recce for me, gather as much insight into what’s going on as you can….Scully will help…and then report back to me as soon as you can.  
Osgood: Okay Ma’am, I’m going in. I don’t know if my mobile will work in the basement so it might be a while til I can get back to you.  
Kate: Thanks Osgood. And…and take care Pet, wont you? I need you back here in one piece, okay! Over…  
Osgood: Over and out Ma’am (Osgood ends call and puts phone back in her breast pocket, smiling to herself)  
She thinks maybe Kate does care about her after all….as something more than her PA she hopes. It sounds like this Scully means something to her, or did once, Osgood tries to not dwell on that. She gets her torch out, takes two puffs of her inhaler, and heads for door 11.  
A moment later and Osgood finds the door, but she cant work out how to open it, there’s no obvious handle. She tries pushing it – nothing happens. She tries to get her fingers into the tiny gap between the door and the frame, and pull it – nothing happens.  
Osgood: Urrrr rah! For heavens sake, how am I going to get into this blasted building!  
(In her frustration she kicks her right foot at the middle of the door – and feels it move ever so slightly. Something in her decides to try pushing the door from its centre, and low and behold the door swivels and opens up just enough for her to get in)  
As she steps inside, Osgood looks around cautiously. She blinks trying to adjust her eyes to the light. It’s morning, but the light inside is dim and the air is dusty. With the torch lighting the way, and her arm stretched out in front of her – so she can use the torch as a weapon if need be – she creeps along the narrow corridor that greets her, and leads her into the building more, she hopes.  
Osgood: Aaaghh! (splutters) Wha! …Eugh…really?...a massive spiders web….just there…how did….mm…great defense though….good thinking….  
Scully: Do you often talk out loud to yourself?!  
Osgood: Aaaagghhh….who… (Osgood spins around in fright)  
Scully: Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Osgood I presume?  
Osgood: Well I wasn’t expecting anyone to appear from the entrance!..Yes, yes I’m Osgood….Scully I presume?  
Scully: How did you guess?  
Osgood: Well, Kate’s description of you was spot on…plus you knew my name ….(Osgood trailed off, realising Scully was being sarcastic)  
Scully: Kate eh. Ah yes. Well I’m intrigued as to how Ms Stewart described me, but you can tell me that later.  
Osgood: Sorry Ma’am. Ms Stewart….yes…  
Scully: Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude it’s a bit early in the morning for me, but I do owe Kate a favour. And please, call me Scully, I havent been called “Ma’am” for years…  
Osgood: (extending her arm to shake hands) Pleased to meet you Scully.  
Scully: (taking her hand and shaking it) And you Osgood. I’ve heard lots of good things about you.  
Osgood: Oh. Thank you. From K..Ms Stewart?  
Scully: Yes, she’s one of your biggest fans you know  
Osgood: I…I wasn’t sure…thanks….so, how come you got here so quick?  
Scully: Oh I’m staying in a hotel just across the way. I’m in the UK for a short visit, catching up with an ex ….we’re still good friends…you know…  
Osgood: Oh I’m sorry have we dragged you away…from…?!... Sorry, sorry, that’s none of my business. Well thank you for coming to help.  
Scully: …no problem…right where’s that cobweb? …eurgh (splutter) found it…have you seen any signs to the basement yet?  
Osgood: No, no, I doubt there will be. Especially not from this route, not if there is something down there, that doesn’t want to be easily found!  
Scully: Yes of course. I wasn’t thinking…look! Over there, ahead of us…  
Osgood: Wha…oh…it looks like some kind of railway track?  
Scully: Are there any carriages?  
Osgood: Seriously?!  
Scully: Well okay not big ones, but something we can sit on to ride? It looks like the track goes down that slope there? (Scully shines her torch in that direction) See?  
Osgood: Well there’s something sausage shaped sat on the track…  
Scully: Sausage?....It looks more like a baton to me!  
Osgood: Well yes maybe, it would be more in keeping being where we are I suppose…  
(They both reach the track and the ‘batons’ and quietly decide if they are safe enough to perch on)  
Scully: (sitting astride one) Well are you joining me Osgood?  
Osgood: We cant both fit on one surely?  
Scully: (smiling and winking) Oh come on, it’ll help us bond!  
Osgood: Err… o-kay….(she puts her hand on Scully’s left shoulder, to balance herself as she sits astride the baton, behind Scully)  
Scully: Hold on tight! (grabbing Osgood’s arms and wrapping them around her middle)  
Osgood: OH!  
Scully scoots her feet along the ground to get the momentum going. Bending her knees, Osgood quickly tucks her feet behind her, just off the ground out the way.  
And off they roll down the track!  
Scully: Aaaaghh ha ha ha, ha ha ha…..  
Osgood: Aaagghh ohh myy godddd I…I…I’m going to die…! (puff puff – goes her inhaler!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am always surprised by how my story evolves, as I'm writing it, but hope you enjoy! I did put character names in bold for this chapter to make it easier to read, but lost the formatting as I loaded it, apologies.

Two hours have passed by…  
In her sleepy state Scully thinks she can hear the sound of kitten heels tapping quickly on the concrete, but she doesn’t feel like she’s got the energy to open her eyes and see who’s coming.  
Kate: Osgood! Scully!...oh my god…what’s happened here…are you okay….please say you’re okay…Osgood?....Osgood?...can you hear me Pet…?  
Osgood: Urgh? Wha…where am I?...ow!..oh… oh no…that wasn’t a good move…my leg..  
Kate: Okay, that’s good, you’re alive. Don’t try and get up, just keep your leg still for a moment.  
Osgood: No, I don’t think I’ve got the energy to move just yet…  
Kate: Scully? Scully? Can you hear me?...oh god look at the state of you….I was hoping you’d be the one looking after Osgood…  
Osgood: I don’t need looking after Ka…Ma’am.  
Scully: (slowly opening her eyes, and smiling upon seeing Kate looking concerned at her) You never change do you Kate….I’m fine…don’t worry….I’ve just…ow….got sore arms  
Kate: Yes I can see that, you’ve ripped a hole in your jacket and you’re dripping blood down its arms!..That’d be a great look for a Halloween party, I’ll have to remember that…  
Scully: Oh I’m so glad my fall has given you such great inspiration Kate! Have you got a tissue or something I can clean myself up a bit with?  
Kate: ….Yes, sorry, here you go, I’ll see if there’s a first aid box around here somewhere…there might be a wetwipe and plasters to sort you out a bit better. Let me just check on Osgood first.  
Osgood: Ah oo …ow!  
Kate: Sorry is it tender there?  
Osgood: Yes…it feels a bit bruised I think, that’s all…nothing broken  
Kate: Well it doesn’t feel swollen or hot, and there’s no cuts. I think you just landed a bit heavily…I don’t think there’s any brakes on those rollercoasters….were you thrown off at the bottom?  
Osgood: Yes I thought I was going to die!  
Scully: (raises her eyebrows at Kate)  
Kate: (smirks a little)  
Osgood: Oh Ka..I mean Ma’am, I am glad to see you. (clearing her throat, then) I mean….I’m glad you were able to come and join us do the recce of this place…were your meetings cancelled?...you’re here quicker than I thought you’d be…  
Kate: (smiling at Osgood) No I’ve had three meetings whilst you ladies have been gadding about down here….it’s been just over two hours since you…  
Osgood: Two hours??!  
Kate: Yes just over two hours since we spoke on the phone, and I thought you would have got back to me by then, so I tried to call, but of course you had no signal, and I thought I’d better come and find you since I couldn’t get hold of Scully either….my fourth meeting of today can wait…  
Scully: So you came to check up on us then eh Kate?  
Kate: I always intended to come and join you both, but my gut instinct told me something was up when I couldn’t reach either of you. You’re usually (she raised her eyebrows at Scully) so good at contacting me Scully!  
Scully: Yes I’m sorry Kate, I know…you’re only looking out for the both of us…sorry I’m still tired, I can’t get used to the jet lag the older I get!  
Kate: It looks like you’ve had a couple of hours kip here before I found you?!  
Scully: Kip??  
Kate: Sorry, a nap, a snooze, a sleep…a bit of shut eye?! ….Are you winding me up again Scully? You always were good at that!...I know you spend a lot of time in the UK and the US…  
Scully: Sorry Kate, old habits die hard. I can’t resist..  
Kate: Even now when you’re injured….do you ever stop…  
Scully: Even now when I’m injured…I’m sorry Kate, it’s just seeing you again brings out all my bad habits…  
Kate: Thanks!  
Scully: No! I just meant…no…anyway, I’m sorry, can we start afresh? Would you mind…ow…looking to see if there’s anything I can patch my wound up with please? Thank you Kate.  
Osgood: I remember us crashing at the bottom, and being flung off that sausage…baton…thing…whatever it is! Scully was moaning about her arms so I knew she was okay…(Scully looked indignantly at Osgood, and Kate laughed)….other than that…and I….just my leg hurt. I wasn’t knocked out but I just felt really tired, next thing I know a drilling sound woke me up!  
Kate: Drilling? From the building work?  
Osgood: Well it sounded like drilling…but I looked over where Scully was lying and realised she was snoring…  
Scully: I don’t snore!  
Kate: You do! Don’t you remember when we…  
Scully: (she let out a loud sigh) I just breathe heavily, that’s all, I can’t help it…and anyway Kate…  
Kate: Yes, yes, I know what you’re going to say, I know, I snore. But we’re talking about you here Scully… drilling to reach gold I reackon..!  
Scully: Ha bloody ha   
Kate: Ahaaa  
Scully: Have you found something of use Ms Stewart?!  
Kate: Here you go! I’ve found a few pad dressings and this looks like it might be Arnica? You can rub that on your wounds help reduce your bruises. Can you bandage yourself up one-handed Scully? Or do you need my help? You were always good with your hands as I recall…  
Osgood: (clears her throat, and coughs loudly)  
Kate: Sorry Pet, do you need your inhaler? Is it in your pocket? Let me…ah….the plastic casing’s a bit cracked but you should still be able to use it…here you go…  
Osgood: (breathes in twice using inhaler)  
Kate: Shuffle yourself over there, so you’ve something to lean against, and I’ll rub some Arnica into your calves Pet..  
Scully: (raises her eyebrows and throws the tube of Arnica at Kate)  
Kate: (she catches it and sees Scully struggling slightly to tend to her wounds) Just hold that big pad against your bigger wound Scully, it’ll help soak the blood up, I wont be a moment, then I’ll come and help you…  
Scully: I wouldn’t want to trouble you…  
Kate: (raised her eyebrows at Scully, and shook her head slightly).  
Osgood: Ooh mmm oh yeah oh that feels so…  
Scully: Orgasmic?!  
Osgood: (blushing) No no sorry, that was really soothing thanks Ka..Ma’am, that’s okay I can do it now…  
Kate: No problem Pet, are you warm enough?  
Osgood: Yes…thanks  
Kate: Okay you just rest there for a bit while I sort ol’ Sculls out here…  
Scully: Oi!  
Kate: Ah stop it, you enjoy it really! Right…let’s get this bandaged up Sculls then do you a make-shift sling for your arm?  
Scully: I don’t need a sling Kate, I won’t be much use with one arm here will I?   
Kate: (she looked at Scully concerned)  
Scully: It’s okay Kate, I will take care of it, and not use it too much….but I’ll be more use to you like that, than with it at right angles bat-wing like!  
(Osgood looked on as Kate tenderly dabbed at the blood on Scully’s arm….she wished Kate was still rubbing Arnica into her leg….but she…well she’d nearly given away how that’d made her feel…)  
Osgood: Kate, how did you get down here without crashing in a heap at the bottom like us?!  
Kate: Well I didn’t use one of those rollercoasters for a start! Whose bright idea was it to use that to get you down here??!  
Osgood: Well…  
Scully: Oh come on, it was the quickest way to get to the basement! We both checked them over before getting on one of the batons…  
Kate: You went on one together?!  
Scully: Yes…quickest way to get us both down here, wouldn’t you say “Ma’am”?  
Kate: What did you hold on to?!  
Scully: Well I gripped the baton with my thighs….and Osgood gripped onto me!  
Osgood: I…I…she just grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her!  
Scully: Oh really, Osgood, don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that?...the thrill of the ride… (she winked at Osgood)  
Osgood: (blushing) I…I’m not sure ‘enjoy’ is the right word, I’d barely got my legs up out of the way of the track before you’d set us in motion, it was terrifying hurtingly down the slope….I thought I was..  
Scully: (sighing) Going to die, yes, you said. But you didn’t did you? Neither of us did. We’ve just got a few scrapes between us, the lovely Kate here is being a wonderful Nurse to us both, and then we can crack on with doing the recce we set out to do!  
Osgood looked like she’d been scolded, and sat back quietly.   
Kate: Okay Sculls that’s enough of that. Play nicely, and I’ll give you both attention, you’re not in a competition here, alright?  
Scully: Alright…sorry Pet  
Osgood: It’s Osgood, but thanks.  
Scully: Kate calls you Pet…  
Kate: (looks dissaproovingly at Scully)  
Scully: (rolls her eyes) Sorry….sorry…I’ll play nicely.


End file.
